Voices.
by Lateo
Summary: MOVIEVERSE:Remy hits Rogue (Warning Remy lovers, even though I have nothing against Remy he is evil in this story and its not fair to flame me when you have been warned)


  
This is just a wird little story that leaked out of my head yesterday. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: There MINE, MINE I TELL YOU….What? (Marvel Lawyers gives Lateo angry looks)…hmm…or maybe not.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he hit her she could have convinced herself, that it was an accident like he said, had it not been for the gloves. He had apologised, told her of his violent troubled youth, how sometimes his temper got the better of him and he lost control.  
  
She herself knew what it was like to lose control how every day was a struggle to keep the voices in her head back and how sometimes struggling and doing your best just wasn't enough…had it not been for the gloves, she could have forgiven him.  
  
It had been such a silly thing, Remy didn't like the dogtags and he wanted her to stop warring them. So she did even though she felt sad about it, she would do anything for Remy; he was the only one willing to touch her. She felt like she owed him this little sacrifice, so the tags where carefully put in her jewellery box and if her neck felt naked she didn't say anything.  
  
Then it was the phone calls, he didn't see why she needed to talk to ´ that Wolverine guy` she didn't bother explaining to him that those weekly conversations was what kept her sane. So she kept having them but stopped talking about it. She felt flattered by his jalousie.   
  
Remy was her first boyfriend since her mutation broke out and when he held her hand as they walked down the hall she felt like maybe she wouldn't end her life alone and untouched as the freak she knew she was.   
  
So she could have forgiven the black eye – even if it went against everything she had been taught about never letting a man hit her…Had it not been for the gloves.  
  
Because he took the time to carefully put on gloves before ´ loosing his temper` and after accepting his apologise sitting in her room with a ice- pack on her eye she carefully thought about that.   
  
Perhaps it was because she feared their pity that she kept it a secret. She had faced hate and fear both as her self and in the memories of the men she had absorbed. That she could handle, pity she could not. Despite what Freud said, she was a firm believer in moving on and forgetting about the bad things, so she lied about the eye and broke up with Remy.  
  
  
It came as a shock to Remy to be dumped he where always the one to break up and it hurt his pride that this untouchable girl rejected him. He told everyone he dumped her and spread vicious little rumours about why.  
  
So now she would walk into a room and it would go silent and she knew from the looks that he had been telling lies about her. He would pretend to bump into her ´ by accident ´ and call her names or grab her arm harder then necessary, leaving bruises.  
  
She tried not to be alone with him. Not because she, like he thought, was afraid of him but because she felt the rage built in her when he made his small cruel remarks or gave her looks in class. He did these things ignorant of the fact that she had four people in her head and they where all suggesting creative ways to hurt him.  
  
As it all continued she felt her control starting to slip and even worse she began wanting it to slip, to just let the sad teenage girl step back and have the tough guys handle it for her. But it was wrong to hurt someone because they hurt your feelings, memories of her mother's voice sounded in her head. But it would feel so right, Erik and Logan´s whispered.  
  
  
Soon the sight of Remy made her tense, even when he wasn't doing anything to bother her, he was on the baseball court one day, when a ball hit him in the face, making his nose bleed. She smelled and saw the blood, and wanted to rip him apart just so she could bury her hands in his entrails and taste it on her hands.  
  
He would make an excellent prey with his strength and skills. He would be fun to hunt, to hurt, to… those wasn't entirely her own thoughts and she realised she didn't care anymore. Because the borders between personalities where slipping and no one in her head really minded that.   
  
Remy walked inside to see the doctor and later she would always think that this moment, the first blood, was when she lost it.  
  
She stalked him to the empty infirmary and looked the door.  
  
He tried to defend himself.  
He tried to escape the looked room.  
He tried to beg for mercy.  
She didn't listen.  
She was so lost in the thrill of it all. Everyone in her head was so happy. She had been holding her true self back for so long. She was smiling when Jean and Scott broke down the door.  
  
Remy needed surgery and Rogue was put in house arrest while they tried to figure out how to handle the situation. She had been influenced by the other personalities but the professor was shocked when he realised just how much of it was her own doing.   
  
They called Wolverine who came and took her with him. The X-Men never saw her again but they hear the rumours.  
  
  
  
Give me FEEDBACK or Ill hold my breath and die and it will all be your fault ;)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
